What Happen With Kise Ryouta?
by renfujo-kun
Summary: Kise yang tiba-tiba memutuskan kontak dengan Aomine tanpa sebab, membuat Aomine bertanya-tanya kepada simsimi. Tetapi saat ia bertanya kepada simsimi, ia hanya mendapat jawaban yang tak masuk akal. Ntah dimana otak Aomine sampai-sampai ia bertanya kepada simsimi? Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kise Ryouta? Kise hanya kesal dengan Aomine karena suatu hal. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

What Happen With Kise Ryouta?

Cast: Aomine D, Kise R, Akashi S, Kuroko T.  
Pairing: AoKise/AkaKuro/Kuroko no Basuke  
Genre: romance, humor & friendship  
Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Sinopsis: Kise yang tiba-tiba memutuskan kontak dengan Aomine tanpa sebab, membuat Aomine bertanya-tanya kepada simsimi. Tetapi saat ia bertanya kepada simsimi, ia hanya mendapat jawaban yang tak masuk akal. Ntah dimana otak Aomine sampai-sampai ia bertanya kepada simsimi? Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kise Ryouta? Kise hanya kesal dengan Aomine karena suatu hal.

Warning inside: terdapat unsur yaoi, typo(s) , tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, humor gagal, garing beud...

DLDR

Chapter 1

Seorang model terkenal asal Tokyo berumur 20 tahun dengan surai kuning keemasannya, wajahnya yang begitu tampan, juga basket maniak ya Kise Ryouta. Semua orang tentu mengenal model tampan itu, wajahnya ada dimana-mana, dimajalah, poster, tv, juga dijalanan(?). Hari ini jadwal pemotretannya selesai dengan cepat maka dari itu ia ingin jalan-jalan dengan pacarnya karna akhirnya ia memiliki waktu luang, pikirnya. Sudah seminggu semenjak kencan terakhir mereka, Kise dan pacarnya tak pernah bertemu. Bukan karna ia tak ingin bertemu juga bukan karna ia sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya kau tau kan? Bekerja sebagai model itu sangatlah sibuk.

Tentu ia jengkel dengan jadwalnya mendadak padat itu, tapi ia tak mungkin meninggalkannya bukan? Itu lah satu-satunya cara ia bisa membayar apartemennya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pacarnya, Kise Ryouta adalah pemuda tampan yang gay, ya dia GAY, pacarnya seorang pria yang bernama Aomine Daiki. Yang benar saja? Seorang model tampan Kise Ryouta seorang gay? Jika media tau akan hal ini, mungkin Kise akan keluar dari dunia permodelan.

"Moshimoshi Aomine-cchi?" kini ia tengah menelpon pacarnya itu.

Aomine Daiki seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan surai navyblue yang dimilikinya adalah kekasih Kise Ryouta, mereka telah menjalani hubungan ini selama 3 tahun saat mereka masih SMA. Butuh waktu setengah tahun seorang Aomine Daiki meluluhkan hati seorang Kise Ryouta, tetapi setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk meluluhkan hati Kise kini terbalas dengan ia berpacaran dengan si model blonde selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Ia berhasil membuat si blonde jatuh ke dalam perangkap cintanya. (ecieeeeeeeeee/dibekep Kise/)

"Huh? Kise? Ada apa? Tumben menelpon." Jawab Aomine dengan nada malasnya.

"Hehehe.." ia cengengesan. "Hari ini aku pulang awal-ssu, mau pergi kencan?" suara Kise benar-benar terdengar sangat girang disana. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah seminggu sejak kencan terakhir mereka tak bertemu bukan?

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu Kise? Telinga ku sedikit sakit." Serunya sambil mengorek telinganya yang dekil itu(author dibuang ke ring)

"Aomine-cchi hidoi-ssu!" rengek sang model.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku selesaikan baca majalah Mai-chan dulu ya." Katanya sambil membolak balik kitab terkutuknya itu.

"..." Kise pun hening tetapi tak lama kemudian. "OH JADI MAJALAH PEMBUNGKUS GORENGAN ITU LEBIH PENTING DARI AKU GITU? OKE TERSERAH. DASAR ITEM, KUMAL, DEKIL, BAU, DAKIAN. AOMINE-CCHI NO BAKA!" ia teriak dan marah seperti emak-emak marahin lakinya gara-gara lakinya ngincar janda sebelah. Aomine semoga telingamu tenang dialam sana.

Aomine dapat merasakan telinganya berdenging saat mendengar teriakan Kise dan ia pikir ia tak dapat mendengarkan burung-burung bernyanyi besok. Emang Mine hobi ya ama begituan? Bangun aja pas burung udah pada pergi nyari makanan. Oke abaikan.

"Walaupun item, kumal, dekil, bau, dakian, kamu suka kan? Buktinya minggu lalu minta nambah ronde." Aomine menggombal, dan ntah kenapa author mendadak pengen muntah(disantet Mine)

"A-apaan sih? Gak usah bahas minggu lalu deh ketek kurapan!" wajah Kise masih memerah tapi ia masih dalam keadaan emosi.

"Walaupun ketek akang kurapan, eneng masih suka kan?" Aomine menggombal lagi. Authorpun melambaikan tangan ke kamera karna udah gak kuat.

"Tau ah Aomine-cchi kebanyakkan baca majalah bokep sih, makanya otak jadi pas-pasan. Kalo gak mau pergi terserah trus aku gak bakal kasi jatah lagi selamanya." Kise pun masih marah dan semua gombalan Mine pun sama sekali tak berpengaruh terhadapnya.

"Ki-Kise tung-" belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kise sudah terlebih dahulu menutup telponnya.

Aomine panik, takut, sawan, dll(?). Oya? Seorang Aomine Daiki sedang ketakutan? Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak akan mendapat jatah dari Kise tidak untuk sehari ataupun seminggu atau sebulan tetapi selamanya. Ayolah lebih baik mati daripada tak dapat jatah selamanya dari Kise, pikirnya. Akhirnya dengan langkah kaki seribu(salah) Aomine menyusul Kise ke tempat pemotretannya.

Setelah ia sampai disana, ia melihat Kise tengah berbicara dengan produsernya, mungkin pamit pulang."Oi, Kise.." panggil Aomine. Tetapi orang yang dipanggil tak menyaut panggilannya bahkan menolehpun tidak, sepertinya ia masih marah, pikir Aomine.

"Oi, Kise!" kini Aomine sedikit teriak.

"Aomine-cchi? Hmph!" yang dipanggil pun akhirnya menoleh tetapi tak lama ia menoleh kearah lain lalu berjalan meninggalkan Aomine.

"Oi, Kise.." seperti yang ia pikirkan Kise masih marah dengannya. "Kise, maafkan aku." Ia memegang tangan Kise dengan tujuan menahannya agar ia tak pergi"

"Lepas Aomine-cchi! Bukankah kau lebih mementingkan majalah bodohmu itu? Kenapa kau kesini?" jawab Kise sambil merengut.

'Sebenarnya aku kesini karna aku tak ingin jatahku hilang' dalam pikir Aomine. Tapi tak mungkin ia menjawab seperti itukan? Yang ada Kise akan tambah marah dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Kise akan memutuskannya. Yang benar saja? Butuh perjuangan setengah tahun untuk mendapatkan Kise lalu putus hanya karna masalah sepele? Aomine tak mau itu. Dan Aomine tak ingin putus dari Kise.

"Maafkan aku Kise. Aku mengaku salah." Aomine masih memegang tangan Kise.

"Aomine-cchi baka!" seru Kise sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Maaf.." akhirnya Aomine pun menarik Kise kedalam pelukannya.

"Baka..huaaaaaaaa.." akhirnya tangisan Kise pun pecah dalam pelukkan Aomine.

Aomine memang terkadang terlihat cuek dan tak peduli dengan Kise, tetapi sesungguhnya ia begitu mencintai Kise dan ia paling tak bisa melihat Kise menangis apalagi membiarkannya. Dan Aomine akan memikirkan segala macam cara agar dapat membuat Kise berhenti menangis.

"Sudah jangan menangis baka." Aomine mengeratkan pelukkannya sambil mengelus lembut surai kuning keemasan Kise. Kise pun mulai sedikit tenang.

"Um.." gumam Kise sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Aomine.

"Kau belum makan malamkan? Mau ke Majiba? Aku yang traktir. Setelah itu kita pergi kencan." Ajak Aomine sambil dengan lembut.

"Hehe ayo-ssu!" Kise pun kembali menunjukkan senyum ceria lebar seperti biasa.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku mau jus jeruk dan kentang goreng-ssu!"

"Itu saja?"

"Um!" Kise mengangguk. "Aku sedang dalam program diet-ssu!"

"Baiklah, jadi jus jeruk 1, kentang goreng 1, choco shake 1, dan burger teriyaki 5." Aomine tengah memesan. Kise heran bagaimana kekasihnya yang banyak makan itu tak gendut-gendut? Apa karna dia bermain basket? Sepertinya begitu.

"Aomine-cchi aku cari tempat ya." Lalu ia meninggalkan Aomine yang tengah memesan itu, ia memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela dengan 2 kursi yang saling berhadapan. Setelahnya ia duduk dikursi tersebut. Tak lama ia duduk Aomine pun datang ambil membawa makanan yang ia pesan tadi.

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Aomine sambil meletakkan makannya diatas meja lalu ia duduk.

"Memangnya kenapa-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil menopang dagunya.

"Tidak, kenapa disamping jendela?" tanya Aomine sambil mengambil sebungkus burger teriyaki.

"Supaya bisa melihat orang berlalulalang-ssu!" jawab Kise dengan absurdnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Aomine-cchi." Tiba-tiba Kise menatap Aomine.

"Hm?" tapi orang yang ditatap cuek bebek ia tengah asik membuka bungkus yang membungkus burger teriyaki tercintanya itu.

"Minggu depan aku akan pulang kerumah orang tua ku-ssu. Dan aku akan tinggal disana selama seminggu."

"Ha?" Aomine sedikit kaget dengn perkataan Kise dan itu berarti dia tidak bisa melakukan hal 'iyaiya' dengan kekasihnya itu selama seminggu. Oh tuhan cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan ini, pikirnya.

"Hahaha pasti Aomine-cchi akan kesepian tanpa ku kan?" kata sang model dengan narsisnya.

"Ha? Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja aku tidak akan merindukan orang yang berisik seperti mu."

"Oh begitu." Aura disekitar Kise mendadak suram, sepertinya ia sedih dengan perkataan Aomine barusan, padahal jelas-jelas ia akan merindukan sosok Aomine tetapi orang yang akan dirindukannya tidak.

Sadar akan mood Kise yang tiba-tiba berubah Aomine meletakkan burgernya lalu menggenggam tangan Kise yang diletakkannya diatas meja. "Tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu, bodoh." Wajah Aomine sediki memerah, oh ayolah Aomine kau bukan si maniak Oha-Asa itu.

"Aomine-cchi." Kise kembali menatap Aomine, tetapi Aomine dapat melihat jelas manik madu milik Kise sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan airmata.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi Kise. Kita masih bisa saling memberi kabar lewat email atau telponan bukan?" Aomine mengelus pipi Kise dengan tujuan menenangkannya agar dia tak menangis.

"Aku tau tapi, aku tidak akan bisa melihat Aomine-cchi." Ia sedikit cemberut.

"Hanya seminggu Kise. Bertahanlah, jika kau pulang nanti kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku janji."

"Benar-ssu?" raut wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Um." Aomine mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah! Aomine-cchi aku punya ide-ssu!"

"Ide?" tanya Aomine dengan raut wajah bingungnya yang tak elit.(author ditendang Mine)

"Bagaimana kalau Aomine-cchi ikut aku saja-ssu! Sekalian aku kenalkan ke keluarga ku!" jawab Kise dengan semangat.

"Hah?!" Aomine kembali kaget. Bagaimana tidak, ia belum siap menemui calon mertuanya.(pedean lu dakian/lalu author dibuang/)

"Ikut ya? Kumohon-ssu!" Kise mengeluarkan jurus andalan puppy eyes nya agar Aomine menuruti permintaannya dan tak dapat menolak.

"tsk, baiklah." Ayolah itu curang, menggunakan jurus andalannya. Aomine paling tak tega jika menolak ajakkan Kise dengan puppy eyes nya itu.

"Yeay! Hehehe..." girang Kise. Di tengah kegirangan Kise ntah kenapa perasaan Aomine tiba-tiba tak enak. Ia merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu setelah ia bertemu orang tua Kise. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia merasa sedikit takut.

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga-ssu!" Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Kise.

TBC~~~

a/n: hai semuaaa~ author maso ini kembali lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Dan semoga kalian suka dengan ff saya yang ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Dan jika diantara kalian ingin memberikan masukkan, saya akan sangat senang, karena saya masih dapat dibilang noob disini. Lel, oke sekian bacotan dari saya, salam maso. '^')9


	2. Chapter 2

What Happen with Kise Ryouta?

Chapter 2

DLDR

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga-ssu!" Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Kise Ryouta. Ia merasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam hanya untuk sampai di rumah orang tuanya. Ia menyeret kopernya yang cukup besar itu sambil berjalan masuk menuju halaman rumah masa kecilnya itu. Ia tak sendirian, ia bersama 'pacar'nya yang sejak dari tadi hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang tak biasa bagi Kise jika melihat pacarnya yang diam, toh emang sifat pacarnya itu dari awal pendiam. Tapi ini aneh, pikir Kise. Diam kali ini sangatlah berbeda dengan diam-diam yang biasanya. Kali ini diamnya Aomine seperti tengah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, entah apa yang dikhawatirkannya, mungkin majalah pembungkus gorengannya yang tak ia bawa itu? Entahlah, author pun tak tau.

"Aomine-cchi?" Tak ada respon.

"Nee, Aomine-cchi!" Kise agak mengeraskan suaranya, namun tetap tak ada respon dari yang dipanggil.

"WEH BUDEK!" Akhirnya Kise pun emosi.

"Hah?!" Aomine kaget dengan mulut menganga dan menghembuskan nafasnya tepat kedepan wajah Kise. Astaga, Kise merasa ingin mati sekarang, sungguh mulut Aomine sangatlah bau, bukan seperti bau sampah ataupun bangkai, entah bau apa yang jelas ini sangat bau dari dua hal itu.

"...Aomine-cchi, makan bangkai? Sampah? Bau amat sih tu mulut." Mata Kise sampai berair saking menahan bau busuknya.

"Apa? Kalau bicara jangan sembarangan, Kise!" Ia tak terima.

"Kalau tak percaya, coba kau cium saja sendiri." Kata Kise nyolot.

Aomine menghembuskan nafasnya ditelapak tangan, lalu ia mencium bau yang begitu busuk dan ia berpikir kapan terakhir kalinya ia gosok gigi? Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun lupa. Astaga jorok banget sih Mine(author digebukin Mine)

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah sampai-ssu." Kise memperlihatkan rumah masa kecilnya pada Aomine. Dan seketika Aomine merasa bimbang lagi. "Ayo masuk-ssu." Kise menarik tangan Aomine pelan.

"Kise, sebaiknya...aku pulang saja." Kata Aomine gugup.

"Hah?! Tapikan Aomine-cchi sudah janji-ssu!" Kise meninggikan nada suaranya tanda ia tak terima. Aomine dapat merasakan sebentar lagi timbul dengingan ditelanga kotor- ah maksudnya, ditelinga bersihnya, ya sangat bersih.

"Iya, tapi Kise—"

"Oh, kalau begitu terserah. Aku akan masuk dan jika aku sudah sampai di depan pintu nanti, status kita menjadi 'teman' saja ya." Belum selesai Aomine berbicara, Kise sudah memotong omongannya sambil melemparkan senyuman termanisnya, sangat manis kearah Aomine, lalu melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju depan pintu.

Aomine tampak bingung dengan perkataan Kise barusan, ia mencoba mencerna kembali perkataan yang dilontarkan Kise barusan. 'Jika aku sudah sampai didepan pintu nanti, status kita akan menjadi teman saja ya.' Satu menit, dua menit, sepuluh menit, butuh waktu yang lama bagi seorang Aomine Daiki mencerna kata tersebut. Ya, maklumi saja, ia memiliki IQ dibawah rata-rata, bahkan lebih rendah daripada anjing.(author mati dibunuh Mine)

Sebentar, berarti itu artinya, aku putus dengan Kise? Pikir Aomine. "Tunggu Kise!" Seru Aomine sambil mengejar Kise. Untung saja Kise masih berada 5cm dari pintu, oke ini sudah cukup dekat. Tidak, ini sangatlah dekat. Salahkan kemampuan berpikir Aomine yang sangat lambat. Belum sempat Kise memegang gagang pintu, pintu tersebut sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu dari dalam oleh ibunya Kise.

"Ryou-chan! Okaeri!" Kise Ryuuko, seorang ibu dari Kise Ryouta, ia memeluk anak kesayangannya itu dengan begitu erat bagai melepas rindu yang telah lama terpendam di timbunan majalah Mai-chan, oke abaikan, author sedang lapar(?).

"Hehe, tadaima, okaa-san." Kise membalas pelukkan ibunya dengan erat juga. Sebenarnya Kise itu anak emak, jadi pas merantau dia sok-sok tegar, tapi pas didalam kereta nangis sambil nyebut-nyebut emak. Kayak anak kehilangan emak di mall gitu. /digamparKise/

"Okaeri, Ryouta." Kise Ryoutaro, seseorang yang kerap dipanggil 'Taro' oleh tetangga ini adalah ayah dari ayah Kise. Beliau terkenal dengan ketegasannya juga kedisiplinannya. Tetapi, ia sangat mencintai istrinya juga mencintai anaknya. Incest? Bukan, ini bukan incest. Ini sekadar rasa cinta ayah kepada anak. Saya tekankan sekali lagi ini bukan incest oke? Lagipula Kise sudah punya Aomine bukan? Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Aomine, sejak dari tadi ia tak bersuara, entah kenapa author pun tak tau. Mungkin, ia sedang menahan boker? Ya, mungkin saja. (author dibuang ke kolam ikan)

"Ngomong-ngomong Ryou-chan." Ibu Kise melihat Aomine.

"Hm?"

"Dia ini siapa? Ganteng ya." Tanya ibu Kise sambil megang-megang lengan Aomine yang sedikit berotot itu. Duh, tante doyan berondong ternyata.

"Mou, jangan pegang-pengang, okaa-san! Dia itu pa—"

"Aku, temannya Kise, Kise-san." Aomine memotong perkataan Kise, lalu ia tersenyum kearah Ryuuko.

"Ara, kau teman Ryou-chan? He, syukurlah kau punya teman disana, Ryou-chan." Kata ibu Kise sambil tersenyum lega ternyata anaknya tak sendirian disana. Namun, Kise raut wajah Kise terlihat tak senang dengan perkataan Aomine barusan, apa maksudmu 'teman'? Pikir Kise. Ia kesal, ia marah, ia tak terima dengan perkataan Aomine barusan. Jelas-jelas ia adalah pacar Aomine dan sudah menjalananinya selama 3 tahun dan sekarang Aomine bilang kepada orang tua Kise jika mereka hanyalah berteman, apa maksudnya? Pikir Kise lagi.

Kise dan Ryoutaro sedang cemberut di ruang makan sambil memakan sepiring curry rice. Kenapa meraka cemberut? Yang jelas Kise masih kesal dengan perkataan Aomine tadi pagi, dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Ryoutaro ikutan cemebrut, itu karena istrinya yang sedang asik berbincang dengan Aomine. Ya, istrinya sangat suka dengan pemuda-pemuda ikemen seperti Aomine— Tunggu, Aomine ikemen? Ah, mungkin mata Ryuuko sudah rabun.

"Daiki-kun sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Ryuuko dengan Aomine tanpa memperdulikan suaminya yang sudah komat kamit tak jelas karena kesal. Begitu juga dengan Kise yang langsung melirik Aomine, namun orang yang dilirik tak menyadarinya.

"Belum, Kise-san." Jawab Aomine dengan polosnya dan tak sadar dengan hawa panas yang timbul dari samping kirinya.

Kise yang duduk disamping kiri Aomine semakin kesal, ia tak menyangka Aomine berkata seperti itu. Jelas-jelas ia sudah memiliki pacar dan pacarnya tepat disebelah kirinya sekarang, tetapi ia mengatakan bahwa kalau ia tak punya? Yang benar saja, pikir Kise. SUDAH CUKUP, Kise marah. Ia langsung meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa pamit. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras sampai-sampai ayam tetangga disebelah jantungan pas mau bertelur.

"Ryouta? Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Ryuuko.

"Oi, Kise." Panggil Aomine. "Ah maaf Kise-san, aku sudah kenyang. Aku ke kemar dulu ya. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Aomine tersenyum lalu beranjak dari ruang makan dan menyusul Kise.

Kise kesal, Kise marah, Kise ingin membunuh Aomine sekarang juga. Tapi ia tak bisa karena ia akan mendapatkan skandal nantinya. Ayolah itu tak lucu bukan? Seorang model, Kise Ryouta telah membunuh pemuda dekil dan kumal yang tak diketahui identitasnya siapa hanya karena masalah pribadinya. Kise tak ingin kalimat itu terpampang dimedia nantinya. Sungguh, itu sangat tidak elit.

"Oi Kise, kau kenapa?" Tanya Aomine. Namun, Kise sama sekali tak merespon ia memilih untuk menjadi pura-pura tuli. Aomine mendekatinya, namun saat Aomine ingin menyentuhnya, Kise langsung berteriak sambil mencakar tangan Aomine bak kucing yang sedang marah dengan pemiliknya. Oke, itu respon yang tak wajar, pikir Aomine. Mohon jangan dibayangkan jika anda ingin jiwa anda selamat. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia kemasukkan roh kucing yang mati penasaran? Oke, pikiran Aomine mulai tak masuk akal. Tiba-tiba bantal melayang kearah wajah Aomine dan menghantamnya dengan keras. "Kise, brengse—" Aomine mendadak berhenti berbicara setelah melihat ekspresi Kise.

"Kau, tidur dibawah. Jika kau menolak, hubungan kita selesai." Kise men-deathglare Aomine dan intonasi suaranya barusan begitu penuh dengan tekanan. Aomine mendadak menjadi penurut, ia tak dapat berkutip dengan 'perintah' Kise barusan. Ntah kenapa, Kise terkadang dapat meniru sifat mantan kapten tim basket sekolah mereka dulu. Itu sangatlah mirip, pikir Aomine. Akhirnya Aomine pun tidur dibawah menuruti permintaan pacarnya yang sedang sensi itu akibat ketidakpekaan Aomine. Ya, Aomine memang terkenal dengan ketidakpekaannya itu. Dan itulah yang terkadang membuat Kise mendadak membencinya walaupun tak sepenuhnya. Sebenci apapun Kise terhadap Aomine, ia tetap mencintainya.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian di rumah Kise waktu itu. Namun, Aomine sama sekali belum peka-peka sampai sekarang hingga Kise memutuskan untuk lost contact dengannya. Kise tak bernah mengangkat telponnya, bahkan membalas emailnya pun juga tidak. Aomine sangat khawatir, Aomine sangat bimbang. Bagaimana jika hubungannya bersama Kise ternyata sudah berakhir? Aomine sangat tak mengingikannya, sungguh. Tetapi Aomine tak tau harus bagaimana, menghubunginya saja susah apalagi mau bertemu dengannya? Aomine benar-benar tak tau harus apa sampai ia mengingat sahabatnya yang akan selalu membantunya saat ia susah walaupun ia akan dimarahi nantinya. Aomine segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon temannya itu.

"Halo?" Jawab seseorang dengan nada datarnya dalam telpon.

"Ah, Tetsu? Apa kau sibuk hari ini? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kumuhon tolong aku, Tetsu."

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun? Kau bertengkar dengan Kise-kun lagi?" Kuroko Tetsuya, sahabat Aomine sejak ia menginjak bangku SMP. Kuroko selalu membantu Aomine dalam memecahkan masalahnya karena Aomine itu sangatlah bodoh dalam memecahkan masalah, bahkan yang sepele sekalipun, pikir Kuroko.

"Ya, begitulah. Bantu aku, Tetsu. Kita bertemu di majiba pukul 7 malam nanti."

"Baiklah, Aomine-kun." Jawab Kuroko singkat lalu menutup telponnya.

Aomine baru saja ingin duduk dikursi namun tak jadi karena ia dikagetkan oleh Akashi—pacar dari Kuroko juga mantan kapten tim basketnya—sudah duduk manis disamping sahabatnya itu.

"Akashi, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Aomine bingung.

"Aku ingin menemani Tetsuya. Apakah itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan mu, Daiki?" Seperti biasa perkataan yang keluar dari Akashi begitu dingin.

"O-oh.." Jawab Aomine singkat.

"Jadi Aomine-kun, tolong ceritakan masalahmu dengan Kise-kun sekarang juga. Aku dan Sei-kun tak punya banyak waktu, karena setelah ini kami ingin pergi makan di restoran bintang 5." Kata Kuroko dengan datarnya yang berhasil membuat Aomine kesal. Terkadang Aomine berpikir ia memang sangat cocok dengan Akashi karena terkadang perkataannya begitu menusuk.

"Ya, cepatlah, Daiki. Kau mengganggu waktu ku dan Tetsuya." Titah Akashi. Oke, Aomine semakin kesal dengan pasangan sadistik ini. Karena tak tahan dengan pasangan sadistik ini, Aomine segera menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpa mereka sebelum Kise menjadi cuek dengannya

.

.

"Aku pikir, Ryouta sudah bosan denganmu, Daiki." Jleeeb. Perkataan Akashi barusan membuat hati Aomine perih. Benarkah? Kise bosan padanya? Pikir Aomine.

"Aomine-kun gak pekaan ya? Makanya jangan sering-sering majalah lucknut itu, Aomine-kun." Jleeeb. Aomine mendapatkan combo dari pasangan ini.

"Tetsu brengsek! Jangan hina Mai-chan!"

"Oh. Kau berani membentak Tetsuya-ku, Daiki?" Aomine mendadak ciut.

"Sudahlah. Jadi, apa kau mengerti kenapa Kise bertingkah seperti itu?" Aomine menghela nafasnya.

"Aomine-kun, kalau boleh tau IQ mu berapa? Kok masalah seperti itu saja kau tak bisa mengerti? Aku heran, kenapa Kise-kun mau dengan orang idiot seperti Aomine-kun. Terkadang aku berpikir itu hanya perasaan kasihan saja." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

Cukup sudah, Aomine ingin gantung diri sekarang. Ia memanggil sahabatnya ini bukan untuk dihina, tetapi melainkan meminta pertolongan. Tetapi sahabatnya ini dan pasangannya itu terus-terusan menghinanya. Harga dirimu sudah diinjak-injak Aomine. Kasihan sekali dirimu.

"Aku pikir, Kise-kun seperti itu karena, Aomine-kun menganggapnya teman waktu kalian pergi ke rumah orang tua Kise-kun."

Apa? Jadi karena itu? Dasar bodoh, pikir Aomine. "Tetsu, terima kasih. Aku akan pergi sekarang dan maaf karena telah membuang-buang waktu kalian." Aomine langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut untuk menemui Kise dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kuroko hanya menatap Aomine yang pergi dari sana dengan tatapan bingung.

Aomine mencari Kise walaupun ia tak tau harus mencari kemana, namun ia mempunyai firasat jika Kise ada di kantor agensinya sekarang. Saat ia baru saja sampai di depan kantor agensi Kise, ia melihat Kise tengah berdiri sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ternyata firasatnya benar, mungkin keberuntungan tengah berpihak dengannya hari ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aomine langsung menyusul Kise dan menarik tangan Kise dengan tujuan ingin membawanya pergi dari sana, Kise pun kaget lalu memberontak dan berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan Aomine.

"Lepaskan aku, Aomine-cchi!" Kise menarik tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun masih kalah kuat dengan genggaman tangan Aomine.

"Tidak." Tegas Aomine yang terus menarik tangan Kise.

"Aomine-cchi, lepas! Jika tidak akau akan teriak." Kise mengancam Aomine.

"Teriak saja." Kata Aomine sambil terus menarik Kise, membawanya ketempat yang cukup sepi.

"Lepas, Aomine-cchi! Tanganku sakit. Aku membencimu!" Kise teriak. Ia marah, ia kesal, dengan perlakuan Aomine setelah apa yang Aomine katakan semenjak hari itu. Ia ingin menangis.

Aomine pun melepaskan tangan Kise dan membelakanginya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya diam, sekitar mereka menjadi hening. Kise hanya menunduk sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Lalu sekarang apa? Kau ingin putus, Kise?" Aomine pun membuka suaranya. Kise terkejut, tidak dia tak ingin putus. Malah sebaliknya, ia pikir Aomine lah yang menginginkan putus. Kise kembali kesal, ntah kenapa ia menjadi ingin menampar Aomine.

"Aomine-cchi no baka! Baka! Aku membencimu, sangat sangat membencimu! Kau bahkan tak menganggapku sebagai pacarmu didepan orang tuaku. Kau memang tak mencintaiku kan dari sejak awal? Kau hanya mengincarku hanya statusku sebagai seorang model bukan? Aku membencimu!"

"Cukup Kise!" Aomine membentak Kise dengan keras hingga membuat Kise terkejut dan menangis. Lalu ia menarik tangan Kise agar mendekatinya. "Kise, tatap aku." Titah Aomine.

"Tidak-ssu! Aku membencimu! Lepaskan aku, Aomine-cchi!" Tangis Kise sambil menarik tangannya agar ia dapat menjauh dari Aomine.

"Tsk." Aomine kehilangan kesabaran, ia memegang kedua pundak Kise dengan begitu erat. "Dengar, Kise bodoh. Semua yang kau katakan barusan itu salah. Aku tulus mencintaimu—"

"Kau berbohong Aomine-cchi! Aku tau itu!" Kise sama sekali tak mau menatapnya.

"Tsk, jika aku berbohong, kenapa aku selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan mu walaupun kau terus-terus menolak—"

"Karena kau hanya ingin mendapatkan status berpacaran dengan model bukan?" Lagi-lagi Kise memotong penjelasan Aomine.

"Jangan memotong penjelasanku, Kise!" Aomine meninggikan nada suaranya. "Aku sama sekali tak mempunyai niat seperti itu! Aku tulus mencintaimu, Kise! Kenapa kau tak bisa menyadarinya?!" Aomine mengeratkan cengkramannya dibahu Kise.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan? Kau bahkan tak mengakui ku didepan kedua orang tua ku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempercayaimu sekarang, Aomine-cchi!" Isak Kise.

Aomine menghela nafas, ia mulai lelah dengan ini. Bagaimana mungkin Kise bisa tak mengerti? Pikirnya. "Dengar Kise, aku berkata seperti itu karena aku tak ingin hubungan kita selesai." Aomine mulai melembut. "Kau pikir mudah untuk mengatakan jika kau itu pacarku didepan orang tuamu, terlebih lagi kita berdua ini laki-laki, Kise. Jika orang tuamu tak setuju dan mereka menyuruh kita untuk menyelasaikan hubungan kita pada saat itu, bagaimana? Kau mau?" Kise hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk. "Aku pun tak mau, Kise. Dan kau itu seorang model, jika media tau kalau kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki, lalu kau mendapat skandal dan kau dikeluarkan dari dunia permodelan. Aku tak mau itu menimpamu, Kise. Aku sangat tak mau jika itu menimpa mu nanti. Aku tak mau hanya karena aku, kau menjadi bahan omongan orang." Aomine menghela nafas lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kise.

Akhirnya Kise menyadarinya betapa tulusnya Aomine mencintainya, betapa pedulinya Aomine terhadap dirinya dan hubungan mereka, tetapi ia malah bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan egois. Tangisan Kise pecah, ia langsung memeluk Aomine dengan erat, sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan Aomine setelah kehilangan kontak dengannya selama dua minggu yang lalu hanya karena keegoisannya. Kise benar-benar mencintai Aomine, ia tak ingin pergi dari sisi Aomine sampai kapanpun. Walaupun jika suatu saat ia menjadi bahan omongan orang sebetulnya ia tak peduli, karena ia memiliki Aomine dihidupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Aomine-cchi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Isak Kise dalam pelukkan Aomine.

"Um." Aomine hanya bergumam sembari tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Kise agar ia sedikit tenang.

Sungguh, ini kisah cinta yang begitu indah dan sanggat berarti bagi mereka berdua. Mereka tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini sebagai pembelajaran sekaligus kenangan hingga mereka tua nanti. Aomine sangat beruntung dapat menjadi kekasih Kise, sebaliknya Kise, ia juga merasa beruntung dapat menjadi kekasih dari seorang Aomine.

END~ 


End file.
